DaAttackofDaClonEZ
by lachichox
Summary: Sad sad story...Helga,Lilaz, mad scientist? Juzz R


THE ATTACK OF THE CLONES  
  
"Muahahahahaha," the mad scientist cackled in a not-so-secret-lab that was at the basement of an airport. "My work is done here. But who can test this great invention? Mr. Bush said this stuff was illegal. But wait a second; it can only be illegal if someone knows about it right? What the- why am I talking to myself." The scientist hit himself on the head and said, "No duh! Because I am mad! However, this plan should work, I can get one random person to test this cloning machine. Yes! It shall work, and it will work! "Muahah-*COUGH* *COUGH*-ahaha!"  
"Alright, settle down class," Mr. Simmons calmly spoke, a teacher that was giving an announcement in P.S.118. The class stopped throwing paper balls and airplanes around the room. "I have great news," Mr. Simmons said, "We're going on a class trip.to Hawaii!!!" There was a couple of seconds of silence. The class was so silent you could probably hear the crickets chirping. *CHIRP* *CHIRP* (So did you hear them?) Then the class started cheering and talking joyfully, all excited and eager to go. "I know its very short notice, but we'll be going in 3 days and staying for the weekend. And before I forget, I have to assign you your buddies. Stick with them! And if you want to go, you have to get your permission slips signed by your parents!"  
"Oh no what if I have to sit next to Lila. Oh but I might sit next to my dear sweet football headed Arnold." Helga thought.  
"Gerald and Arnold. Helga and Lila."  
Helga, poor thing, she had to sit with the "ever so sweet" Lila; she had to walk around with her and wait outside of the bathroom for her. She wanted to go with Arnold because she had a crush on him ever since pre-K. Helga even made a shrine of Arnold with Arnolds chewed up bubblegum. Then in fourth grade, Lila came into her life. Arnold had a crush on Lila, and Lila once liked him too, but now they are just friends. Oh well, she just had to deal with it just like everyone else with their problems. When she got home her parents barely noticed she was leaving because he sister was back from college for the week and her parents always liked her sister better than Helga. She had to deal with that and it doesn't even bother her anymore. But she did get her parents to sign the permission slip. The next day she had to go through a whole bunch of pain with Lila. "Helga, I made an ever so complete list of things to bring. I think you should bring suntan lotion and bug spray because it's ever so important because sunburn and mosquito bites could be ever so painful. And bring about $2,000. You can bring some souvenirs home and buy a lot of food because you might get really hungry after all that swimming we're going to be doing. Good idea right," Lila asked. Helga just walked away without answering. Of course Helga thought it was a bad idea to not bring anything else, but she didn't need that much money for only one weekend.  
The night before Helga was going to leave to Hawaii, she went to her shrine of Arnold and wrote more poems about her love and passion for him. Then she checked if everything was put in her suitcase. Then Helga went to sleep early so she won't be tired on the airplane. Then Helga's alarm clock rang so she woke up and went to school with all of her stuff to go to Hawaii.  
Like I said before, the mad scientist's secret laboratory is in the basement of an airport. Helga and her class went to that airport to go to Hawaii and that wasn't exactly good news. The mad scientist only needed one person to test the cloning machine and Helga was chosen. But Lila being a goody two shoes followed her because she was told not to leave her buddy. She finally realized what was going on, and this machine could have severe consequences. Lila didn't want anything bad to happen to Helga, Lila actually liked Helga. So when Helga couldn't do anything to help herself and was defenseless, she dove in and helped her out. Then the cloning machine hit Lila. All Helga saw was a bright light and was knocked unconscious. When she woke up she saw the air and parachutes and Lila. Lilas. A lot of them. She pulled her parachute and saw billions of Lila's, her true nightmare. They were on an unknown Hawaiian Island, well that's what one of the Lila's said. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Helga screamed her lungs out. Then she woke up and found out it was all just a dream. "Phew! That was some creepy dream!" Or was it a dream? DUN DUN DUN! ( 


End file.
